


Неудачник

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Учиха Саске — слабак и неудачник. Все так говорят, поэтому Сакура и не сомневается. Но...





	Неудачник

**Author's Note:**

> Зеркальная АУ, в которой Наруто — уважаемый сын Хокаге и кумир девчонок, а Саске все не любят.  
> С элементами антисакуры.

«Мы в одной команде, мы в одной команде!» — покинув стены Академии, Сакура с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не запрыгать от радости, как бестолковая первогодка. Ино позеленела от зависти, когда огласили списки команд! Ещё бы — не принцесса клана Яманака, а она, она, Сакура, скромная бесклановая куноичи, которую Ино до сих пор считает слабой, попала в одну команду с их общим кумиром! Это знак судьбы, несомненно! «Теперь-то я точно завоюю его любовь!»  
— Хей, Сакура-чан! — донёсся знакомый голос, и она поспешно приняла уверенный взрослый вид. И ласково произнесла:  
— Ты меня звал, Наруто-кун?  
— Ага, — догнав её, Наруто улыбнулся, и Сакура решительно подавила порыв восторженно завизжать. — Я подумал, может, пообедаем все вместе? Раз мы теперь одна команда!  
Не завизжать сразу стало сложнее раз в десять. «Это свидание, точно-точно! Сегодня все звёзды сложились мне на удачу!» Она благоговейно представила, как они сидят в полутёмном зале кафе, где их никому не видно… и Наруто-кун берёт её за руку… и в тёплой тишине робко расцветает их первый поцелуй…  
— М-м, а где Саске?  
Хрустальное видение разбилось с оглушительным звоном. Сакура зажмурилась и с досадой встряхнула головой. Вот вечно Наруто-кун всё про Саске! С детства их друг от друга не отцепишь!  
— Не знаю, — сердито отрезала она и отвернулась, сложив руки на груди. — Дался тебе этот Саске! Зачем ты вообще с ним водишься, Наруто-кун? Ты же сын Жёлтой Молнии и будущий Хокаге, а он слабак и неудачник, его даже собственный клан таким считает!  
Наруто остановился, словно споткнувшись, его синие глаза неуловимо потемнели, но Сакура не заметила, выплёскивая все свои мысли:  
— В его возрасте каждый Учиха уже пробуждает шаринган, а в нём клановой силы как будто совсем нет! Наруто-кун, тебе стоило бы дружить с его братом, он же гений, капитан АНБУ, а Саске бросает тень на твою репутацию! Разве родители не запретили тебе видеться с ним?  
Она повернулась наконец к собеседнику и замерла, прикованная к месту его осуждающим взглядом.  
— Шаринган пробуждается и развивается, когда его обладатель испытывает невыносимую душевную боль, — очень тихо сказал Наруто. — Ты ничего не знаешь об инициациях в клане Учиха. А Саске выдержал их почти все. Он сильнее всех, кого я знаю.  
— Н-наруто-кун… — Сакура растерянно смотрела на него, не зная, что сказать.  
— Никто не может запретить дружить, тем более мне с ним. Даже родители. Тебе стоило бы узнать его… нас обоих получше, Сакура-чан, прежде чем говорить такие вещи.  
— Я просто…  
— Увидимся на сборе в Академии, — Наруто улыбнулся ей коротко, словно по инерции, и быстро зашагал вперёд.  
Сакура опустилась на скамейку — ноги почему-то дрожали — и провожала его взглядом до тех пор, пока яркое пятно оранжевой куртки не скрылось за поворотом в конце улицы. Вот и всё свидание. Видела бы Ино её сейчас — живот бы надорвала со смеху.  
Так странно… Она столько раз слышала обсуждения и сплетни о том, что Саске самый слабый Учиха, раз до сих пор не пробудил шаринган, а Наруто-кун утверждает, что в этом его сила. Разве так бывает? Она передёрнула плечами, вспомнив колючий холодный взгляд Саске. У него были лучшие итоговые оценки в классе, но взрослые всё равно называли его неудачником, а одноклассники за спиной, а иногда и в лицо, дразнили заучкой. Саске зло огрызался — словами он умел бить не менее больно, чем кулаком. Он никогда никому не помогал, не давал списывать, избегал классовых мероприятий и обедал один отдельно ото всех. И как Наруто-кун, такой общительный, весёлый и яркий, умудрялся дружить с ним? «Наверное, мне тоже стоит попытаться… посмотреть на него иначе, — нерешительно подумала Сакура. — В конце концов, нам же теперь работать в одной команде… И Наруто-куну это понравится. Наверное, я сейчас сильно упала в его глазах! Мне надо постараться вернуть всё как было. Да, точно! Найду Саске и постараюсь с ним пообщаться!»  
Воодушевившись, Сакура подхватила коробочку со своим о-бенто и отправилась на поиски Учихи.  
Коварные звёзды, видимо, успели перестроиться, потому что удача отвернулась от Сакуры. Она обошла чуть ли не всю Коноху, включая квартал Учиха, но никак не могла найти сокомандника и сердилась всё больше. Нет, всё же она была права — от этого Саске одни только проблемы! Наруто-кун просто слишком добр. Устав от блужданий, Сакура решила спуститься к реке и пообедать на берегу. Неподалёку как раз находилось замечательно удобное укромное место под старыми раскидистыми ивами.  
Перехватив поудобнее коробочку, Сакура начала было спускаться к воде — и застыла, не дыша. Как оказалось, замечательно удобным местечко под ивами сочла не только она. Сидевший у корней самого большого дерева Наруто увлечённо рассказывал что-то, эмоционально размахивая руками и изредка прерываясь, чтобы подхватить очередной вкусный кусочек из коробки с бенто. Саске, устроившись немного ниже, кутался в его оранжевую куртку и слушал с насмешливой полуулыбкой. Выражение его лица было спокойным и мягким — Сакура никогда не видела его таким. Потом Саске что-то сказал, и Наруто запнулся, удивлённо взглянув на него. Заулыбался, засиял и за воротник собственной куртки подтянул Учиху поближе к себе.  
Сакура потрясённо отшатнулась.  
Налетевший ветер всколыхнул ивовые ветви, скрыв от неё сокомандников, но увиденная картина отпечаталась намертво и жгла глаза до слёз.  
«Тебе стоило бы узнать его… нас обоих получше, Сакура-чан».  
Не стоило. Нет, ей точно не стоило знать, что их связывает вовсе не дружба. Не стоило знать, что ни у неё, ни у Ино, ни у других девочек, обожавших Наруто-куна, не было никаких шансов на его сердце. Не стоило знать, что первый поцелуй Наруто-куна она упустила давным-давно.  
Бесшумно, медленно переступая непослушными ногами, Сакура попятилась до самой дороги, а потом бросилась прочь.  
Главным неудачником команды семь оказался вовсе не Саске.


End file.
